hollumundfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the colloquial term for the unique manipulation of metaphysical energy known as a source. A rare and unpredictable gift inherent within a select few throughout the world, practitioners of magic find themselves holding a reputation amongst the public of something between a pariah and a messiah, with the most common profession held by magic users being those within the medical field. Spellcasting People gifted with a source can release this energy as an effect in a process known as spellcasting. A spell is the effect produced by the act of spellcasting. Casting a spell is a simple manner in theory, but much more difficult in practice, involving the memorization and exact and proper pronunciation and performance of verbal incantations and physical gestures. It heavily relies on the use of a wand, a small rod made of inexpensive and easy-to-replace wood no longer than the wizard’s forearm. The wand acts like a focus for the wizard to channel their energy into, while their own body forms the conductor of the energy. While wandless magic is possible, it holds far more risks than rewards for the wizard to even think of attempting. The Aetherium Ascendancy Main Article: Aetherium Ascendancy At the height of the discovery of magic, there came about the foundation of an organisation dedicated to gathering and training all known spellcasters throughout Hollumund. This organisation is known as the Aetherium Ascendancy. Its members hold themselves responsible for the location, tutelage and guardianship of apprentice wizards, in a similar manner to the abbot of a monastery or the Grand Druid of a druidic circle. Schools of Magic In magic, a school is a grouping of spells, characterised by a shared theme, such as protection or transformation of matter. There are currently eight definitive schools of magic throughout Hollumund. Classes Astral Reach Astral Reach is the devotion of oneself to the attainment and control over anima through dedication to a monastic lifestyle, subsisting oneself on a life devoid of many of the pleasures and privileges of everyday society in order to concentrate solely on self-reflection and contemplation. Bardsmanship Bardsmanship is the control of ovatia through verbal slights, harmonic or discordant songs, and grandiose speeches. It is formed through musical incantations in a manner similar to witchcraft, where each syllable and tonal change derives from it a certain effect on the world around them, allowing practitioners to enthrall their audience and affect their minds in a way that enchantment is unable to. Eldritch Patronage Eldritch Patronage is the act of forming a binding contract, verbal or physical in evidence, between a mortal being of the Material Plane and an otherworldly being of a plant of existence far beyond the comprehension of one's mortal mind. The warlock is then granted a small taste of their patron's whole power under the agreement that they will meet the goals set for them by their patron. Deiturgy Deiturgy is an ascetic magical practice stemming from a follower's faith in a singular deity or a pantheon of deities. Similar to eldritch patronage, these acolytes are granted a pittance of their deity's whole power, giving them the smallest control over the deity's domain in return for their continued service and fealty to them. Druidcraft Druidcraft is the close communion with and commandment of nature and its inhabitants in return for sanctifying and protecting these sacred lands. This practice has been confined to the isolated druidic circles dwelling within the very depths of regions safe from the effects of industrialisation, leaving many of their supposed abilities to pure speculation. Druids, at the very least, are assumed to be able to control all aspects of nature, such as flora, fungi and sunlight, to the point where they are able to scry through the bodies of non-sapient lifeforms so long as they relate to nature. Manaturgy Manaturgy is the manipulation of mana through positive or negative emotions and actions. The former is concerned moreso with defensive techniques, formed through a desire for protection or aid, rather than the latter's offensive approach to combat, releasing surges of destructive energy towards their target's body and mind out of harmful intent. Spellcraft Spellcraft is the study and release of magus force in the form of matter manipulation and reality control, a process known as a spell, through the use of incantation and a simple, easily-replicated and replaced arcane focus. It allows practitioners to banish, negate and protect against evil, control the minds of their victims, foretell events several hours in advance, create and control the many elements of the world, revitalise lost tissue cells as the catalyst for reanimation, and transform states of being into an entirely new one. Category:Lore Category:Magic